gta_mythsfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Bear's Reunification
Big Bear's Reunification is a beta event and mystery in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Description Background Big Bear was a loyal and one of the earliest members of Grove Street. As the name suggests, he was considerably bigger in size than anyone in the hood, thus giving him the name Big Bear. Big Bear's background information is a mystery itself, however, a deleted cutscene found in the game files, reveal that Big Bear was loyal to the gang until Brian died which was led by Carl Johnson's departure from Los Santos, further leaving the gang in turmoil. This uncalled turmoil and poor condition of the gang, prompted many members including Big Bear to shift gears. In these circumstances, another member known as B Dup, started selling drugs to Big Bear. Therefore, Big Bear became addicted and eventually ran out of money, this further addicted him to drugs and he became a slave to B Dup. He would do B Dup's house chores and in exchange got crack. Events of 1992 When Carl Johnson returned in 1992, he set out with Ryder to reunite olden members of the gang. The duo went to B Dup's department which had become a center of drug sells. Carl was shocked to see a loyal member like Big Bear becoming a slave to B Dup's drug. B Dup rejected Carl's offer to join the gang again, speaking on behalf of him and his slave, Big Bear. During the end of the game and in the mission Beat Down on B Dup, Carl Johnson and Sweet decide to take over the city once and for all. They both reach B Dup's place, beat him down and rescue Big Bear. Big Bear is then taken to a rehabilitation center by Sweet, he is not seen again in the game and his aftermath after the mission remains a mystery and subject to beta discoveries. Reunification and Mystery Sometime after the release of the game, several beta discoveries were uncovered. One of the initial find was the deleted content of the mission Beat Down on B Dup. In the final version, Sweet is seen taking Big Bear to the rehab center. However, in the beta release, Carl Johnson escorts him to the center and both Big Bear and CJ have a detailed conversation about the events that lead Big Bear to become a drug slave. Big Bear also revealed how hard Sweet was to deal with and the topic about the families falling apart due to not meddling their head in the drug trade. Thus, due to Grove Street's messed up situation, Big Bear inclined towards drugs and was lured by drug trader, B Dup (former Grove Street member) into becoming his personal slave in exchange for drugs. After the mission, there is another deleted cutscene featuring Big Bear in detail, implying that Big Bear was to return in the gang and have a greater role towards the ending of the game. The deleted cutscene is part of the mission, All-Terrain Take Down, originally, it was planned that Big Bear tips Carl Johnson about a Russian informant that knows about the whereabouts of Big Smoke. It it also implied that during the mission, Big Bear was to help Grove Street in occupying Aztecas territories too. Later, Carl Johnson intimidates the Russian and gets to know about Big Smoke's hideout. This piece of evidence solves Big Bear's reunification mystery by concluding that he was indeed planned to take an active role in CJ's takeover of Los Santos but during the final stages of the game, Rockstar cut his eminent role out, restricting him to the rehab storyline. Navigation Category:Myths Category:Myths and Legends in GTA San Andreas Category:Grove Street Myths Category:Beta Myths Category:Mysteries Category:Proven Myths Category:People